Nowadays, as lighting fixtures, there are incandescent, fluorescent lamp, sodium lamp, high pressure sodium lamp, halogen lamp and LED and OLED recently high developing light source devices. The life of the light source of the traditional incandescent, fluorescent lamp, sodium lamp, halogen lamp are within 2000 hours, the life of the corresponding semiconductor power driver can meet the requirement of the life of the light source. But in high pressure sodium lamp and halogen lamp, the life reaches to 30000 to 50000 hours and the life of the corresponding driver is nearly to the life of the light source. In the recent developing LED, OLED lighting, the life of the light source can reach to 100000 hours. But there is not a high reliable lamp of 100000 hours. The LED lamp on the market can only provide 3 to 5 years of quality protection, because the life of the corresponding LED drive circuit can not meet the requirement. The existing fully developed and high quality of the LED drive power is provided with 3 years' quality assurance, fewer with 5 years' quality assurance. The life of the drive power is between 300000 to 500000 hours. The life of the drive power determines the life of the LED lamp. For a high reliable and long life LED lamp, the life of the LED light source is 100000 hours, but the life of the coupled drive power is only 500000 hours.
It greatly reduces the utilization of the LED and rarely meets the requirement of the high reliable lamp of 100000 hours. If these lamps are end-of-life treated in advance by the user or the manufacturer, it leads to a high wasting of the LED and lamp housing and other durable resource. If these lamps are repaired, it takes a lot of manpower and material cost. Especially for lamps installed high or in certain places, it takes high maintenance cost, even that the maintenance cost will be higher that the overall cost of the lamp. These maintenance cost makes the energy saving effect greatly reduced.